moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Anandor
Abstract Anandor Bloodjoy was born about 300 years ago in Quel’Thalas. He and his twin Anathior came from a family of High Elves. Their parents didn’t show any special aptitude toward magic or the military. Trying to find a place in Silvemoon society, his father became a trader of exotic goods, traveling all over Azeroth looking for merchandise that could satisfy the sophisticated taste of the Nobility of Quel’Thalas. It didn’t take too long to his family become wealthy enough to gain some respectability in Silvermoon. After the death of his parents, Anandor, took the reins of the family business, expanding it. He became a recognized fur and leather merchant and his craft was in high demand in Silvermoon and beyond. He never showed interest in becoming part of the high society of Silvemoon. Anandor is comfortable being in the wild, He spent most of his previous life ambushing strange beasts to get their skins and selling them with huge profits. Defeating some of them represented quite a challenge, so without doing it on purpose he learned to use poisons, how to meld with the environment, remaining unnoticed and getting a hand up in the fight. Also, during that time he traveled all over Azeroth interacting with Humans, Dwarves and Trolls from the Gurubashi empire looking for the oddest artifacts and goods to satisfy the greed and snobbism of his clients in Silvermoon City. Even he was able to travel to Kalimdor and trade secretly with the Kaldorei, willing to forget old grudges for the right price. In an odd sequence of events his aptitudes as a Rogue were discovered for a secret order of Sin’dorei activists. The Scourge invasion and destruction of Quel’Thalas, along with the death of Anathior in battle found him eager to accept the tasks offered by them. He was taken prisoner with other Sin’dorei by the Alliance during the third war. It happened that his wardens were some of his old clients from the time that he freely traded goods with them. These friends make Anandor’s captivity bearable compared with what other prisoners were enduring, however, at some point they got distracted and left him unguarded. He used this chance to lock pick his dungeon’s door and escaped. When this was discovered, his wardens were executed as traitors. From that time their ghosts show up out of nowhere, in the most unexpected moments terrorizing him. Since then he holds a deep hatred by the Alliance for making him a cursed man Shortly after the discovering of Kael’thas betrayal he was engaged to marry Darain, a powerful magi. Their happiness was short lived. The day before the wedding Darain was required to depart to “The Realm of Nightmares”, and she died fighting a foe way more powerful that any living being in all Azeroth. Anandor fell in a deep depression after that and he worked eagerly in all the tasks from his “employers” trying to forget Darain with short lived relationships. As employee of the secret order, all his assigned targets were members of the Cult of the Damned, however, recently he uncovered that the final goal of that group was undermining the power structure of Silvermoon, even with the sacrifice of civilians. He then resigned and joined the Sunguard. Since then the secret order set a bounty to his head, and he is man marked to death. Early years Anandor spent most of his childhood and early adulthood with his father, traveling all over Azeroth, trading exotic goods. Even considering that his father didn't show special aptitudes for the Arcane, he was a cunning man. He taught Anandor the tricks of the business, how to convince a client that he was getting the best part of the deal even when his father knew that he could sell that merchandise for twice or three times the price in Silvermoon. At some point Anandor married who was his first wife, Semala Sunsworn. Anandor honestly believed that he loved her when they married, but the need of adventure and finding that ultimate skin, that perfect trade, forced him going out in longer and longer trips, being away of his house for months in a row, even years. Usually he came back, obtained some sort of rudimentary satisfaction with Semala then leaving almost inmediately, looking for new adventures. In one of these returns he discovered that he left Semala pregnant and that he had a daughter, Nova. Anandor poured in Nova all the love that he was not able to share with Semala, staying for more time in his house than what he did when he was with Semala alone, just to help raising the child, and leaving just to keep the business running. Nova loved dearly her father, even when he was only able to share quality time with him when he was not traveling. Semala was really close with Lady Relaina Moonshadow, and as long as her friend was allowed to live in their house Semala really didn't mind Anandor's trips. One day Anandor came back to his house and Semala wasn't there. She left a letter explaining that she loved Relaina dearly and that she couldn't keep that masquerade going on any more. Anandor felt relieved with this revelation. Since long ago he was feeling that he wasted 200 years of his life with her and he was happy that at least she was able to find true happiness with someone. They negotiate a civil custody arrangement for Nova and the child didn't perceive any mayor changes. When time required, he served in the Troll Wars and the Second War, never being more than an average soldier. "G" and the turning point... That day Anandor was, as usual, delivering an embroidered leather vest to one of the trainers in the Rogue Quarters in Silvermoon. He was noticed by “G”, one of the newest instructors. “G” was a woman so gorgeous, transpiring so much danger, that the only way to qualify her would have been as “toxic pleasure”. She approached Anandor with feline movements, and hugged him teasingly having her mouth inches from him. Anandor, being a pacific trader who was not used to this kind of advances, blushed deeply and faintly whispered “what would you like from me My Lady?” His reaction provoked a burst of laughs in “G” and the rest of the trainees there. She shoved him off and told her audience “Men, this is the reason because we should consider ourselves chosen, the most dangerous, the feared…” then swiftly moving behind Anandor she used a skilled maneuver that forced him to fall, adding up the humiliation to the awkwardness that he was feeling from all the situation already. When he got back to his feet, “G” put in his hand five knives and pointed the wooden dummy where the other trainees were throwing theirs with variable success. “Do you think that you would you be able to at least make one of these knives landing properly?” Anandor, at this request, smiled broadly. He had overcome more difficult challenges on a daily basis when gathering his skins. He threw the five knives at the same time and all of them landed in a small circle that represented the “eye” of the dummy. After this display of skill, the silence that followed was so thick that could have been cut with a sharp dagger. He used their surprise moving behind “G” and put his skinning knife in her neck, threatening to cut her jugular sending her to a grim death. He knew that he couldn’t have done that, he was not a trained assassin, but still he whispered her, barely audible but in a convincing tone “what else My Lady?” She remained silent and just nodded. Anandor released the pressure and slowly walked out of the Death Row, heading to the Auction House to take care of his usual routine. When he went to his room, the shadow that had been following him all day became evident. “G” was there… In the middle of that night, Anandor felt a cold breeze filtering in his room at the inn. He extended his arm trying to reach “G” and get warmer cuddling with her when his hand felt an empty space where her perfect body had been sleeping before. This woke him up, then seeing “G” silhouetted against the window, barely draped with one of the blue curtains common in Silvermoon Inns. Anandor quietly asked her “Is there something wrong?” She turned back facing him and then he saw a single tear running down her cheek, her gaze fixed at him. She said “Promise that you never will love me…” not waiting for his answer she vanished from sight. Almost simultaneously shouts and screams filled the streets of Silvermoon. Arthas Menethil and the Scourge were attacking and destroying everything and everybody trying to stop him. He heard Anathior, his brother, yelling, looking for him. When both brothers were able to meet each other merged in the confusion Anathior grabbed Anandor and both went to the headquarters of the Silvermoon Guard. Anathior motioned Anandor “grab armor and weapons, all able bodies are requested to stand in the defense of Silvermoon”. Anandor, even when he had some basic military training, his performance was never outstanding, not being comfortable wearing plate armor or wielding the heavy two-handed swords that Anathior was so fond of. They rallied with the rest of the citizens, trying to do their best to stop the invasion. At some point in the fray of battle Anandor saw in direction of one of the Lieutenants of Arthas, his gaze locked in one of the body guards, a female. He was not fooled for the hood that the elf was wearing. He knew that body too well… “G” betrayed Silvermoon. Realizing what was happening he paralyzed in shock with his eyes fixed on “G”. He was not able to see a huge abomination running toward him… Anathior realizing that only a miracle would save Anandor from death, shouted his lungs out in a war cry and went to help his brother, smashing layer after layer of Scourge minions, getting close enough to pierce to dead the abomination just before it was going to land the final blow to his brother who was laying there defenseless after a previous attack knocked him off. Unfortunately, around Anathior the scourge recovered from his swift attack and cowardly overpowered him. That was the last day among the living for Anathior Bloodjoy. Anandor came back to his senses three days later. Badly wounded he received the news about the death of Anathior along with his heroic deed to save him, oddly enough, like it seemed to happen with other fine warriors who fell in that battle, his body was nowhere to be found. Also, hiding into his own clothes there was a note: “You are seeking revenge, meet me in the Sanctum, no one can follow you”. He knew what to do… The Secret Order At the time requested in the message Anandor stopped by the Sanctum. As soon as he walked in he heard a whisper. Behind a thick curtain a voice in cultured Thalassian asked him to have a seat. She told him.."We have been seeing you, we see your potential, and now we will train you, and when the time is right, you will have your revenge, trust us that we will take care of everything" The thirst of Anandor for avenging the death of Anathior was so intense that he was willing to do whatever would be needed. He asked her "Would I have the chance to take care of G?" with the voice behind the curtain answering him "Yes, but you are not ready, you were able to use the surprise to get her that day, but now she knows who you are, and at this moment her skill is higher than yours, she could just kill you barely making an effort. Get trained, she is closer than you can even imagine, you will have your time, I promise". Anandor was ordered by the Secret Order to join the Alliance in its war against the Scourge.